With the rapid growth of internet, organizations have significantly transformed how they operate their businesses. The organizations may subscribe to computational resources over the internet in a distributed computing environment (hereinafter, interchangeably referred to as “cloud network”) that is managed by infrastructure service providers (such cloud services are commonly referred to as Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS)). The organizations may make use of the subscribed computational resources (such as storage, RAM (random access memory), processor, and the like) to run their customers' jobs. This helps in integrating the computational resources with the business processes of the organizations, without having to setup additional infrastructure. The computational resources may be subscribed by remotely invoking an on-demand service request over the internet.
An on-demand service request for computational resources is invoked based on the processing of a list of customer jobs received by organizations. Ostensibly, the organizations are required to manage the service request for the computational resources by addressing Service Level Agreement (SLA) and Quality of Service (QoS) requirements associated with the customer jobs.